Beating My Heart
by xNightWhispers
Summary: An intriguing young woman walks into Fangtasia, catching Pam's eye. Their relationship over time will change the course of both of their lives forever. Pam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Pam sat regally perched on her throne, overlooking Fangtasia. It appeared to be the same as always. Blood red walls splattered with various items of illuminated décor. Electronic music blasting out of the speakers, synonymous with the thumping and gyrating of the pole dancers. Fangbangers looking all too eager at the sight of vampires lurking about. Tara tending the bar, mixing cocktails and fetching True Bloods.

Pam's dark blue eyes rested on her progeny, dressed in a simple white tank top and denim jeans. Tara Mae Thornton. Fierce, independent, beautiful, loyal. She was everything Pam could have asked for. Tara had made her so happy, until they had fallen apart.

Pam had fallen hard for her progeny, and had frequently discovered herself studying every ebony curve of Tara's body. She had found herself lost in Tara's deep brown eyes, like pools of the sweetest, most delectable chocolate one had ever tasted. They had been intimate more than once, but had shared more than just flesh. Pam and Tara had confided their deepest, darkest secrets to each other, under a star-studded sky, under warm flannel sheets. Pam had learned that Tara thought she was broken beyond repair. She had been in too many relationships that never seemed to work out.

That's why Pam hadn't been surprised when Tara admitted to her that she didn't want to be romantically involved. The heartbreak and the pain that Tara had gone through in her life was too much for her to handle. Tara had confessed that she felt like she would only break Pam's heart, and that she didn't want to damage their strong relationship as maker and progeny.

Their split had been amicable and mature. Over time, Pam had gradually learned to accept it, and to respect Tara's wishes. Pam no longer felt any romantic pull toward her progeny, but only motherly love and protection. Pam knew that Tara loved her in the same way.

However, Pam had begun to feel lonely, more alone than she'd ever felt before. She missed the nights of cuddling in bed, keeping another safe and warm. Despite the unparalled feelings that came with being a maker, Pam missed the feeling of being in a serious romantic relationship.

Pam examined her electric blue nails and chided herself, wondering how the fuck she had ever gotten so soft. She half-smiled, recalling how much being a maker had changed her. When did Pamela Swynford de Beaufort ever need affection? Ever need love? She scoffed, flipping a golden curl over her shoulder.

Glancing out at the crowd, a female heading towards the bar caught Pam's attention. She was attractive, much too attractive to be here alone. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She sported a slinky black top that revealed bare shoulders and a generous amount of cleavage, complete with form-fitting black pants and heels. Her curly blond hair fell in cascades to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black rose clip in her hair that sparkled and glinted in the light. Pam narrowed her eyes, assuming the girl was a fangbanger. But no. The way the mysterious young woman was looking around Fangtasia in wonderment, gazing at the people, drinking in her surroundings...she wasn't here for sex. This girl was more than that; Pam could tell. She was different than most of the patrons who came here.

At that moment, the young woman locked eyes with Pam and stared. Pam's enhanced vampire vision could detect that the girl's eyes were a light brown, with tiny emerald green specks. The girl's gaze was penetrating her, filling her, consuming her. Pam could only stare back, her cerulean eyes alight with intrigue.

The girl gave a tiny half-smile, turned her back, and sat down on a black padded barstool. Pam was left to stare at the young woman's back, her mind ablaze with thoughts, her body feeling like it was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sour apple martini. Sugar on the rim," the girl said in a smooth voice as Tara approached her behind the bar.

Tara looked her up and down curiously before returning her hazel stare.

"Let me see your ID, sweet thing," Tara said, her Southern drawl suspicious.

The girl flashed a pearly white smile, her prominent dimples arising. "Can I just have my martini please?" she inquired in a syrupy sweet voice. "I don't want to have to give you a bad tip because of shitty service now do I?"

Annoyed, Tara bent slightly to look her right in the eyes, glamoring her. "How old are you, honey?"

The girl's light brown eyes went wide, the emerald specks sparkling. "I'm only twenty. But my birthday's in a few months, you know."

"Right. Have you ever bought alcohol before, sweetheart?" Tara pressed.

"Yes. My daddy always bought me drinks back in New York. And then I got other guys to pay for me. I'm no virgin when it comes to a good drink."

This made Tara chuckle. She leaned back, releasing the girl. She blinked rapidly and tossed blond curls over her shoulder, looking annoyed.

In an instant, Pam was inches away from Tara, standing next to the girl. "What the fuck's goin on here?"

Tara smiled with smug satisfaction. "This little girl's trying to buy some alcohol. Bitch thinks she owns the place, just 'cause she's had men buy her a shit ton of drinks back in New York."

"She's underage? How sweet. Well then, give her a Shirley Temple. On the house," Pam drawled.

The girl glanced up to look at Pam. She bit her ebony-painted nail and narrowed her eyes, studying Pam's face thoughtfully. Pam was beginning to feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Don't try it again. I don't want to have to throw you out because of shitty behavior now do I?" Pam's voice turned syrupy and smooth, mimicking the girl's previous tone.

The girl crossed her arms in a huff, looking like a child whose parents wouldn't purchase a toy for her. Her body language screamed anger, but her facial expressions suggested otherwise. The girl's lips were pursed, curled up in a small half-smirk. Her hazel eyes were narrowed, boring into Pam's soul. Her expression exuded admiration and desire.

Pam couldn't take the girl's poison gaze any longer. She vamp sped back to her throne, crossing her legs and looking everywhere in Fangtasia except the bar. From time to time, the girl would look over her shoulder, and Pam could feel the girl's eyes on her. She tried to pay no attention, instead focusing on the pole dancers erotically swaying their hips.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Pam saw the girl arise from the barstool. She left a seemingly generous tip on the table and proceeded to head out the door.

Pam allowed herself one final glance as the girl began to leave. The girl was holding the stick with a cherry on it that had been in her Shirley Temple. She met Pam's cerulean gaze, slowly biting the cherry off the stick, eyes focused intently on Pam. Pam raised a blond eyebrow in amusement and arousal. The girl curtly nodded her head, the black rose clip catching the light and glimmering. A small half-smile played upon her lips as she exited Fangtasia.

Pam's eyes didn't leave the mysterious young woman's backside until she was outside, the door closed firmly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_

As Tara was closing the bar and wiping down the counter, the Joan Jett song blasted from the speakers. Tara's chocolate eyes casually drifted upward to her maker. Pam was sitting on her throne, sipping a True Blood, an unreadable expression on her face.

Tara vamp sped over to Pam's side, a sly smile on her face. "Good song, ain't it?"

Pam knit her eyebrows together. "I spose. Why the fuck are you asking?"

Tara snorted. "Come on, Pam. I know what you're thinking about. Don't even think about playing dumb. You're thinking of that one bitch."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Pam snapped. "That little blonde tramp trying to score some booze and acting like a bratty five-year-old fucktard? Please," she finished.

Tara looked amused. "I saw you eye-fucking her across the room. And then looking everywhere else in order to cover it up. It was cute. Real smooth." Tara paused, laughing to herself. "And then that whole Shirley Temple ordeal? What the hell was that?" Tara said, entertained.

Pam glared at her progeny, taking a swig of her True Blood. "How bout you go back to doing your goddamn job? Fangtasia's not gonna close by itself."

"And _then_," Tara continued, as if she hadn't heard Pam's remark, "oh my _God. _When she left? I couldn't even...the hilarity of it. All that fuckin' cherry foreplay going on..."

This made Pam choke on her True Blood. "Tara," she growled. "Wake the fuck up. She's a _human_." Pam spat the word disdainfully. "Humans are nothing but food to me. You know that."

Tara's tone became softer, more soothing. "And I also know that you wanna be with someone."

Pam opened her mouth and raised a slender finger in objection, getting ready to make a snide retort, but Tara silenced her. "I know that you do. You wanna be with a woman that makes you feel special. You're all bitchy and shit and you act like you don't have feelings. But I know you do, deep down in that cold unbeating heart. You wanna feel wanted."

Pam raised a blond eyebrow. "Please. Go bore someone else with that utterly mindless drivel and sap."

Tara lightly rested her hand on her maker's arm. "Shut up. You're my maker, and I love you. I'm saying this 'cause I care. I know you. And I know you're attracted to that chick. So just go for it. I know she'll be back looking for you, and when she does..."

Pam sighed. She could feel blood tears creeping up around her eyes. Why did Tara have to make her so soft? It was true, though. Becoming a maker had opened her eyes to the joys of parental love. But she truly, deep down, wanted to experience the joys of romantic love. But with a _human_. Pam scoffed at the sheer notion of it. Being dependent on a human for reasons other than food...it was so _tacky_. She remembered how she had made fun of Jessica for living together with that...boy. He certainly couldn't have been called a man. When Jessica had told her that she was just jealous, Pam had laughed in amusement. She was not jealous at all, and had found the idea to be completely ridiculous. But now...now she found herself craving love. Why the fuck was it so hard for her to admit?

"If I did wanna be in a relationship, it sure as fuck wouldn't be with a human. But actually, I don't want to, so you can wipe that smug little smirk off your goddamn face," Pam retorted.

Tara shrugged, leaving her maker's side and continuing to clean the bar. "Sure, Pam. Whatever the hell you say."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since the mysterious young woman had entered Fangtasia. She hadn't been back since. Pam was sitting in her throne, lost in thought. What Tara had pointed out the other night about her wanting a relationship was all completely true. But with a _human_? It was almost demoralizing for a vampire. But that girl was so beautiful and intriguing, and she was playing hard to get, and Pam knew she wanted her...

Pam's muse was halted when _she_ walked in the door. Tara was right again; the mysterious young girl did come back. Tonight, she wore a sparkly red halter dress with matching pumps. Her eyeliner was dark and her lipstick was passion red. Her blond locks were straightened, cascading over her shoulders and halfway down her back.

_Cherry bomb, _Pam could not help thinking.

Pam stole a quick glance at Tara. She was looking back at her with a smirk playing upon her lips. She raised her eyebrows and suggestively winked.

Pam's cerulean gaze refocused on the girl. To her dismay, she wasn't even looking at Pam. Instead, she wandered over to the bar and began talking to Tara.

Pam strained to hear what the girl was saying to Tara. She wasn't able to detect anything. Tara was talking very quickly to the girl, and had a hand on her hip as she spoke.

Suddenly, the girl turned around and made eye contact with Pam. Pam remained steadfast, and held the girl's hazel stare. The girl slowly strutted over to Pam, red heels clicking as she did. The girl didn't need to tell anyone to move. Pam noticed that they moved to make way for her, their hungry eyes trailing after her.

The girl stood at the bottom of the few steps near Pam's throne. From this distance, Pam could clearly see the bright green flecks in her soft brown eyes. And those lips...those beautiful, full, passion red-colored lips. How Pam would love to-

"So. Pamela, is it?" the girl inquired in a smooth voice, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Pam. Just Pam," Pam replied, at a loss for words.

"Pam," the girl repeated, eying her up and down.

Pam felt a blush starting to flare.

"What the fuck are you doing back here, Shirley Temple?" Pam responded, a curious glint in her blue eyes.

The girl gave a small half-smile, casting her eyes downward. "Celeste, actually. Just Celeste."

_So help me, the bitch even has an angelic name, _Pam thought to herself.

"Celeste," Pam said out loud, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Glancing back up, Celeste took her long blond locks in one hand and swept them to one side, exposing her neck.

Pam could only stare. That soft, smooth, cream-colored neck, pulsating with life...but then her brain finally kicked in, and she realized what the girl was trying to do.

Grabbing Celeste by the neck and vamp speeding to her office, Pam slammed the door and pushed Celeste up against the wall. She released Celeste's neck, but placed both her hands on the wall, on either side of Celeste.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Pam demanded.

The emerald flecks in Celeste's eyes glistened as she pursed her lips.

"I know you want my blood. It's been painfully obvious since the minute I walked into this bar," Celeste said.

"Dipshit. You're a human; of course I want your blood," Pam retorted.

"But you want mine specifically. You can't hide it. It's rather...amusing," Celeste said with a small smirk, playfulness in her eyes.

Pam stopped short, raising an eyebrow. "You dumbfuck. There's no feeding in public. Didn't you read the signs? Or are you too utterly retarded to do so, you little bitch?"

Celeste looked around, hazel eyes smoldering. "Well. The door is shut. There's no one else here."

Celeste slowly inched her hand away from the wall and onto Pam's thigh. This caught Pam by surprise. Her muscles clenched together in arousal.

"I don't think this constitutes a public place. In fact, I think it's rather...private."

At that last word, Celeste's hand moved from Pam's inner thigh to her crotch.

Pam's fangs popped out. She couldn't contain herself any longer, and sank her fangs into Celeste's awaiting neck. The girl tasted delicious. Hers was the best blood she had drunk in a long time. It was poison, absolute intoxication, the sweetest addiction. Pam was suddenly ravenous, and began to drink faster.

Suddenly, Celeste grabbed the sides of Pam's head with both her hands. The feeling of human hands on her cheeks startled her. Pam looked up, meeting Celeste's gaze.

The girl's eyes sparkled with mystery and intrigue. Pam was entranced. Celeste pressed her forehead to Pam's, their lips barely touching. An electrical current surged through Pam as their lips gently brushed together, and Celeste leaned in and kissed Pam full force.

Their kiss was passionate, intense. Celeste's lips were so soft and luscious. The last person Pam had kissed was Tara. That had been so long ago. She had forgotten how utterly fantastic a kiss could feel.

Celeste stuck her tongue out, running it over Pam's lips slowly and sensually. Pam parted her lips to allow access to her mouth. Celeste willingly entered, running her tongue along Pam's fangs before intertwining with Pam's tongue.

Pam's hands left the wall and traveled to Celeste's hair. She entwined her fingers in Celeste's long, luscious blond locks. The girl's shampoo smelled so alluring, like vanilla and honey. Celeste's one hand was wrapped around Pam's waist, keeping a firm hold on her. The other hand was on Pam's inner thigh, caressing her up and down.

Celeste's lips traveled down to Pam's neck. She gently bit into it, teeth lightly tugging at Pam's smooth skin. Celeste placed two soft kisses on Pam's neck where she bit her, and looked up to meet Pam's eyes one last time.

Giving Pam a small half-smile, Celeste turned and walked right out the office door into Fangtasia, leaving a very stunned Pam staring after her in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam was wonderstruck. What the literal fuck had just happened? Some hot bitch waltzes into Fangtasia, offers her neck to her, and proceeds to make out with her? Pam couldn't comprehend the situation. It all seemed so unrealistic. Was this a dream?

But her eyes following Celeste's tight little ass in that red dress assured Pam that it most certainly was not a dream. Pam didn't move, trying to regain her composure and quell the involuntary quaking of her legs. Why was a human doing this to her? It was fucked up.

Squaring her shoulders, Pam strode confidently out of her office and back into the cover of darkness in the bar. Tara was pouring a True Blood, and made eye contact with her maker. As soon as she finished with the drink, she practically ran over to Pam, chocolate brown eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Aw shit Pam. You guys fucked. You just did. You totally fucked her! It was real quick...was it against the wall? On the desk? On the floor? Shit, how does your hair still look perfect after a good hard fuck?" Tara fired eagerly.

"Shut up. I did not fuck her," Pam replied, slightly annoyed.

Tara's face fell slightly. "Well...if you guys didn't fuck, then what'd you do? You had to have at least kissed..."

Pam said nothing, which Tara took as confirmation.

"I knew it. Knew that was coming," Tara smiled triumphantly.

"I thought you didn't like her. If I recall correctly, when she tried to buy a drink, you didn't really approve," Pam pointed out.

"So she may be whiny and annoying like a five-year-old bitch. But she's got a wicked sense of humor and even more wicked way of flirting," Tara speculated. "Not to mention a wicked hot body..."

Pam began to glare at her progeny, but stopped herself. Why was she glaring? In jealousy? She certainly wasn't getting attached to the human.

"Did you drink her blood?" Tara inquired. "I saw how she offered you her neck like a little blood whore..."

"She's not a blood whore," Pam snapped. "I drank the bitch, and I would've drunk more, but she was the one who initiated the kiss. And then she just up and left. "

"Yeah, she just left. Walked out of here like nothing had ever happened. That's real sexy. Playing hard to get," Tara mused. She paused thoughtfully, then continued. "So basically, you made out and you drank her blood and she left. What the hell does that mean?"

"Jesus, Tara, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well going back to the blood whore thing...is she a fangbanger? Is that all she's after? 'Cause Pam, I know you don't want that-"

"She's not a goddamn fangbanger," Pam interrupted. "Fangbangers want sex. We didn't do that. Therefore she's not a fangbanger. Put the goddamn pieces together, Tara."

"Well shit, look who's getting all defensive! You're basically admitting you want her," Tara grinned slyly.

"That's enough out of you, Tara," Pam snapped impatiently. "Go back to the bar."

Tara turned to head back to the bar, but stopped short and whirled back around to face Pam. "Wait. What's the bitch's name?"

"Celeste," Pam replied.

"Celeste what?"

"I don't fucking know."

Tara looked amused. "You're fawning over this human, ready to throw yourself at her, and you don't even know her last name? Good on you, Pam. Good on you."

Pam rolled her eyes, clearly pissed. "Tara Mae Thornton, I don't need any of your fucktarded sass right now. As your maker, I command you to go back to that bar and stay there until we close."

Tara flinched as she headed back to the bar. "This bitch obviously turns you on. And it's clear that you turn her on. So show her what you like. Own her."

With that, Tara turned on her heel and casually strolled back to the bar. The words sank into Pam; she absorbed them, felt them. _Own her._


	6. Chapter 6

_It was pitch black. The complete darkness enveloped Pam. It surrounded her, consumed her. She felt uneasy. She knew she was sitting in her throne at Fangtasia, but couldn't see anything else. Where was Tara? Was she alone in the bar? What was happening?_

_Then the door opened, and a bright beam of light focused on the girl walking in. It was Celeste, dressed in a low-cut purple top, black miniskirt, and matching purple boots. Her blonde hair was styled into perfect curls that cascaded down her back. She strode toward Pam with a look of pure determination and desire._

_Celeste confidently ascended the few stairs to approach Pam's throne. She stood in front of Pam in all her glorious beauty. The beam of light shone magnificently on her perfect face. Celeste took a step forward, placing her hands on top of Pam's on the armrests of the throne. She knelt forward to whisper in Pam's ear._

_"Pamela," Celeste crooned, her voice like melted caramel. "I want you. I want you so bad. I've never wanted anybody so much in my entire life."_

_Celeste's words made Pam shudder in delight. Celeste cupped Pam's face in one hand, placing a soft kiss on Pam's eager lips. Pam returned the kiss wholeheartedly, her fingers running rampant through Celeste's golden locks of hair._

_Suddenly, Celeste pulled away. "Come get me," she teased in a low, sensual voice. She crouched down, and slinked down the steps backward, exposing a generous amount of cleavage._

_Pam could only follow, completely under the girl's spell. Celeste was now laying on her back, arms and legs spread. __"Come get me," she repeated._

_Needing no further urging, Pam sank to her knees and crawled toward Celeste. Before she could get on top of her, Celeste sat up quickly and pinned Pam to the ground._

_Celeste placed her lips softly against Pam's neck, nuzzling it. Her hand reached under Pam's skirt and touched her inner thigh, dangerously close to her crotch. Celeste kissed the nape of Pam's neck at the same time as her hand found Pam's crotch. Celeste's fingers gently circled Pam's clitoris, teasing Pam to the point where she thought she would explode._

_Celeste was leaving a trail of kisses down Pam's neck, her cleavage, her breasts. The soft caress of Celeste's lips paired with the loveliness of her delicate fingers was too much for Pam, and she began moaning in arousal._

_"Oh, Pam," Celeste was also groaning. "Pam. Pam. Pam. Pam. PAM. PAM!"_

Pam gingerly opened her eyes to see Tara standing in front of her, her brown eyes sparkling. Pam's view slowly came back into focus. She was sitting in her office, her head resting against her hand on the desk.

"You were zoning out. Way out," Tara commented.

Her lips quirked up in a playful smile. "Were you having what I think you were having?"

"Absolutely not," Pam scoffed, knwoing she was telling a blatant lie.

"It's all right, Pam," Tara said in a mock-soothing voice. "You drank her blood. It's completely normal for you to be having sex dreams about her."

"I fucking know, Tara. Leave," Pam snapped as Tara grabbed a box of True Blood and turned to head back to the bar.

It had been a whole week since Celeste had been to Fangtasia. Seven nights without her. Seven nights of kinky, but enjoyable, dreams brought on by the consumption of Celeste's blood. How Pam had managed to hide that fact from Tara's prying eyes, she had absolutely no idea.

This was all so strange to Pam. When was the last time she had drank so much of a human's blood that she had recurring dreams about them? It had been centuries. These dreams were such an odd sensation...and did nothing to erase Pam's obvious attraction to Celeste, much to her dismay.

Celeste was such a mystery. Pam didn't even know the bitch, but she felt something pulling her towards her. Something electric, unexplainable. These sex dreams were creating even more of a tether. Pam craved the sight of Celeste again.

Pam shook her head. _A fucking human_, she thought to herself. How could a measly human have so much power over her?


	7. Chapter 7

The next night, Tara was preparing a Cosmopolitan at the bar when she looked up to meet the hazel stare of Celeste. She was sitting at the bar with her cheek resting against her palm, staring at Tara.

"Oh my God, look who it is. Shirley fuckin' Temple. Pam's missed you," Tara said.

"Yeah, I've been getting stuck with the night shift at work, so nights to myself are now a rarity," Celeste mused. "It's whatever. I need a Cherry Coke with a lime on the side."

"Uhm. Honey, if you're trying to drink your problems away, that ain't gonna do shit for you. You're better off going home and having someone buy you booze, since you're no stranger to that," Tara pointed out, the slightest hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Celeste shook her head. "Can I please just have the damn Coke? Otherwise no tip," she added sweetly.

Tara glared as she poured the girl a Coke. "You know missy, you can cut the sugar-sweet shit. You have some bite, and I respect that. I think I like the bite better than the sugar."

"So does Pam," Celeste smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok, about that. You made out with her. And she doesn't know anything about you. That's a total tramp ho move, bitch. But it's feisty," Tara said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Celeste responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What is there to know about me, though?" she asked in a low voice, almost more to herself. She looked down. "Not much to know. Or anything worth knowing."

"Well, if you're gonna eventually end up with my maker, I think it's worth knowing. How about your damn name for starters?" Tara inquired.

"Celeste."

"I already knew that. Celeste what?"

"Celeste...Whitford," Celeste trailed off, hazel eyes focusing on one of the pole dancers.

"You turned on by that?" Tara asked, following her gaze.

"No, it's nothing. It's just...a memory," Celeste added in a whisper.

"Shit. You were a dancer? Back in...where were you from, New York?" Tara asked, suddenly eager.

Celeste flipped a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's whatever. Just something I did to get by. The usual shit, you know. Do what you gotta do. But I was pretty damn good at it."

"I'll bet you were." Tara paused, looking around, then leaning back towards Celeste. "We could always use more dancers. I don't really do this. Well, actually, I don't think I'm supposed to, but since Pam seems to like you a lot, I'm hiring you. Right here, right now."

Celeste looked taken aback. "I already have a job-"

"During the day," Tara interjected. "And I could make sure that your other employer doesn't give you the night shift. Hell, you wouldn't even have to work there anymore if you didn't want to. And you know, Pam would certainly love it if you were a dancer here..."

At this, a slow grin spread across Celeste's face. "You bet your little black ass she would. But tell me. Why are you so hell-bent on this? It's for Pam, isn't it?"

"She's my maker, and I care about her," Tara replied.

"Yeah, I don't really get the whole maker/baby vamp kinda thing..." Celeste mused.

"It's pretty intense. Hell, when I was human, I never would've understood it. If you had asked me, I would've said it's some pretty fucked up shit," Tara said with a laugh.

Celeste smiled. "I'll say. But the way you talk about her...you were in a relationship with her."

"Yeah. Well, no. Not really. We-"

"You were fuck buddies," Celeste finished with a smirk.

Tara grinned. "Pretty much. But she wanted more. And I broke it off. Haven't really had much luck in the love department. Don't know if I ever will again, and if I do, God knows if I'll be able to handle myself. Pam deserves better. 'Cause I know she wants more."

"Well, she doesn't seem to want that at all. She seems perfectly content with the physicality of everything," Celeste said.

"Let me tell you something about Pam. Appearances are everything, baby doll. Sure, she seems to like that, and trust me, she does. But she also pretends not to have feelings, when I know she does. It's all appearances."

"Amen to that," Celeste replied in a thoughtful tone, casting her eyes downward and taking a slow sip of her drink.

"Celeste." A sharp voice sliced through the air like a knife.

Both Tara and Celeste jolted up in surprise. Pam was standing beside the bar, cerulean eyes trained on Celeste.

"Pam, we just got ourselves a new dancer," Tara said excitedly.

Pam tore her gaze away from Celeste to look irritatedly at Tara. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Celeste here has experience with dancing. So I offered-"

"Who's the goddamn manager of this bar, Tara? Jesus Christ." Pam refocused on Celeste. "Come to my office. We can...discuss," Pam said, with a suggestive sidelong glance.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Certainly, Pam."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Get a room, bitches. This is such a pathetic excuse for foreplay."

"Tara Mae Thornton, shut the fuck up and do your job," Pam commanded. Tara threw her hands up in mock surrender and ducked behind the bar to retrieve a glass.

Pam whirled on her heel to head for her office, with Celeste following closely behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Pam waved Celeste into her office and shut the door perhaps a little too hard behind them. She put her hands on her hips and stared icily at Celeste. The girl stood before her with crossed arms, expression undetectable. The emerald flecks in her eyes glistened with intrigue.

"Haven't seen you around." Pam had intended her tone to be light and airy, as if she couldn't care less. Instead, she spat the words harshly, the irritation in her voice clearly discernible.

Celeste picked up on Pam's annoyance right away, narrowing her hazel eyes. "Am I expected to come here? Obligated to see you? I don't owe you anything."

Pam snorted. "Don't owe me anything? You little bitch. What you owe me is an explanation. Who the fuck waltzes into a bar, seduces a woman, offers blood to her, makes out with her, and doesn't show up again for another week?"

Celeste smirked, snarkiness playing across her passion red-painted lips. "The thrill of the chase, baby. Seduction. Sensuality. Teasing."

"You act like this is a goddamn joke, and it's not. I drank your fucking blood. A lot of it," Pam snapped. "I didn't know when the next time I saw that angel face of yours would be."

For a moment, Celeste said nothing, absorbing Pam's words. It appeared as though she were pondering something, but then abruptly flipped a blond strand of hair over her shoulder. "Well, Tara just hired me, so I suppose I could consider the offer," Celeste replied, all traces of sarcasm eradicated, her tone straightforward.

"Tara doesn't run this bar, I do," Pam stated matter-of-factly. Her voice softened. "But I suppose if you want the job, I'd oblige. But I don't hire just anyone," Pam added, back to her brusque, businesslike voice. "You'll need an audition, of course."

Celeste shrugged. Her voice became smooth and confident. "Tonight after you close. I'll go home and get a CD."

Pam's lips curled up into a half-smile, unable to resist the fantasy of Celeste dancing just for her. "Just remember that I'm very difficult to please."

Celeste uncrossed her arms and began striding purposefully out of the office. "I'll bring my A-game."

As she passed Pam, Celeste trailed a hand gently down the length of Pam's arm. The touch sent an electric current through Pam, numbing her.

Pam sat down at her desk. So the bitch was a major flirt. And it was incredibly hot. Pam wanted to play her game. She could only imagine the wonders that awaited her in a few hours after the patrons of Fangtasia were long gone.

* * *

"Alright, the bitch is late," Tara said, leaning against the bar, crossing her arms and huffing. It was five in the morning, and the bar was deserted. Pam was sitting in her throne, legs elegantly crossed, the quintessence of poise and patience.

"Tara Mae, you don't even have to stay for this," Pam reminded her progeny. "Why _do_ you even want to stay for this?"

"She said she was a damn good dancer. I'd like to see it," Tara said innocently. "Why do you care?"

Pam opened her mouth to make a sarcastic retort, but it was then that there was a swift knock on the door. Pam jumped up and vamp sped to open it. It took all she had to keep her jaw from dropping when she got a glimpse of Celeste.

She was sporting an emerald corset, complementing the green flecks in her eyes perfectly. Matched with tight black leather flares and boots, she was a vision. Her hair was straightened to perfection. She had gotten rid of her obnoxious red lipstick, and was now wearing a colorless gloss.

Pam was ready to fall over, but of course, kept her steely composure calm and unimpressed. "Look who finally decided to show. Can we hurry this up? I haven't got all night."

Giving Pam a small, sensual smile, Celeste shoved past her and walked towards Tara, thrusting a shiny CD at her. "Here," she said with a flourish.

Tara raised her eyebrows, chocolate brown eyes wide. "Looking good, Shirley Temple."

At this little quip, Pam proceeded to glower at Tara, jealousy radiating off of her like heat from the sun. Tara threw her hands up in an innocent gesture.

"I know," Celeste replied matter-of-factly, not even glancing at Tara. She squared her shoulders as she stood by the pole, waiting for the music to begin.

The way she posed, her confidence in what she was about to do...Pam could tell that Celeste had done this a million times before. This was an area that she was very, very skilled in. God only knew how many men and women had seen her do this. What if she had given them a private dance like this? Or a lap dance? The thought of Celeste rubbing herself against another's body, alighting them, pleasuring them...

Pam was jolted out of her musings when she heard the music begin to play. It was an odd, hynotic beat. Celeste's hands were placed firmly on the pole. Her head was down and she was sensually swinging her hips along to the mysterious beat. She tossed her head to and fro, blond tendrils swinging every which way. Pam could only sit back and watch in fascination.

_All along the western front_

_People line up to receive_

_She got the power in her hands_

_To shock you like you won't believe_

As the words were sung, Celeste had one hand lazily wrapped around the pole as she sensually strode around it. Her hazel eyes were narrowed, and she kept a steady gaze on Pam. She wrapped a leather-clad leg about halfway up the pole's length and slid down it expertly, circling it three times before hitting the ground. She proceeded back up the pole, pulling herself up using her hands and the insides of her thighs. She made it look so effortless. Pam speculated that the girl must have had countless hours of training.

Once Celeste reached the top of the pole, the music reached a point where there was a steady drum beat. She thrusted her hips in time, and on the final beat, swung out and released her hands. She was supporting herself on the pole using only the insides of her thighs.

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

Pam was stunned at the ease in which Celeste slid down the pole with just her thighs, grabbing it midway and swinging back up like it was no physical burden at all. It was mindblowing. She was doubtful if even vampires could perform such a physically daunting task. Hell, even though it pained her to admit it, she knew that even Tara couldn't do that.

It was undeniable. Celeste could dance. Pam was solely focused on the swaying emerald-clad girl in front of her, unable to hear the music. The way her hips moved, the skill in which she worked the pole, the passion reflected in her hazel stare...it was hypnotic, the sweetest seduction. Pam was completely and utterly mesmerized. She lost track of time and place. There was only her and Celeste, alone, together, connected by this moment, lust for the other smothering them both...

The music faded away as Celeste ended her dance in the same position that she started. She looked up, and Pam could tell that she was breathing hard.

"Shit," Tara uttered. She was still leaned against the bar, arms crossed, an expression of amazed wonderment on her face. Pam had almost forgotten she was there.

Turning her dark blue eyes back to Celeste, she could only stare at her, searching for adequate words.

"Well." Celeste put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes, observing Pam's reaction. "I've rendered you speechless."

"You're not bad," Pam said, trying to fight back the ghost of a smile. "You're hired."

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'd just like to say thanks for reading my story! Hope you've loved reading it as much as I've loved writing it. And please leave reviews! I don't care how long or how short, it only takes a few seconds and I'd really love to hear feedback! Second, I'd just like to add that the song used in this chapter is "Electric Feel" by MGMT. It's a new favorite of mine and I just had to incorporate it into the story heheheh. So anyways, continue to read and review, por favor :D


End file.
